inspiración
by DaenBrs16
Summary: kyoko necesita "inspiración" para un nuevo proyecto que tiene en mente y yui es la única que la puede ayudar con ese nuevo "proyecto" XD yui x kyoko clasificación M por obvias razones (lemon)


!!! muy buenas a todos soy nuevo en esto de hacer fanfics y pos este es el primero XD criticas constructivas u/o comentarios ponérmelos en la caja de comentarios :v

posd: yuri yuri ni los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen

Era ya de mediodía el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, en una calle no muy poblada dos chicas caminaban rumbo a sus casas.

yui: me puedes decir como es que termine aceptando que vinieras a dormir a mi casa y peor aun como es que accedí a ayudarte con "tu nuevo proyecto"?? *dijo yui un poco fastidiada con la idea de quedarse despierta mucho tiempo ayudando a su amiga con su "proyecto".

kyoko: es que necesito tu ayuda yui~nya *dijo kyoko inflando sus mejillas*

yui: y por que no pediste la ayuda de chinatsu y akari?? ellas dijieron que tenían tiempo libre hubiéramos aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer una pijamada además con su ayuda podríamos terminar tu proyecto mas rápido *contestó yui con algo de molestia*

kyoko: en efecto mi queridisima yui *contesto kyoko fingiendo una sonrisa intelectual XD* pero ellas no me pueden ayudar en mi proyecto...solo tu puedes ayudarme *yui solo se le quedo mirando con confusión*.

yui: ahora que lo pienso aun no me has dicho de que se trata tu dichoso proyecto

kyoko: estoy trabajando en un nuevo manga *dijo kyoko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro*

yui: y para eso me pides mi ayuda?? a ti nunca se te ha dificultado ingeniar tus tonterías

kyoko: oye!! no son tonterías!! *contesto kyoko inflando sus mejillas y haciendo pucheros*

yui: si si *contesto yui de forma despreocuda*

 ** _Ambas chicas siguieron avanzando por esas calles poco transitado por las personas solo unas cuantas que se encontraban volviendo de sus trabajos o de estar paseando. Ambas se detuvieron en un complejo de departamentos juntas entraron y comenzaron a subir escalones hasta llegar hasta el apartamento de yui._** kyoko: uffff cada ves se esta volviendo subir estos escalones *dijo kyoko con cara de cansancio*

yui: que tal si mejor te pones a dormir mas temprano y dejas de comer tanto ron con pasas?? *contesto yui seriamente*

kyoko: si si como digas mama *dijo kyoko incorporándose haciendo enojar a yui por su comentario*

 ** _Las dos se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta que tenia al lado el nombre de la residencia "funami", yui comenzó a buscar su llaves para posteriormente abrir la puerta y dejar sus cosas dentro. Rápidamente kyoko se fue directo al congelador._** kyoko: mouuu yuiiii no hay ron con pasas ;-;

yui: compra tu propio helado no soy tu " madre" para estar comprándote lo que tu quieras *contesto yui haciendo énfasis en el anterior comentario de kyoko"

kyoko: buuu -3- por cierto tengo hambre

yui: toma *le pasa un vaso de ramen instantáneo* calienta agua para que puedas comerlo yo mientras tomare un baño *dijo yui dirigiéndose a la sala*

kyoko: buuu -3- *contestó de mala gana dirigiéndose con pesadez en sus pases por un recipiente para calentar el agua*

 ** _Cuando yui salio de bañarse kyoko ya había terminado de comer su ramen instantáneo y se estaba preparando para meterse a bañar._**

kyoko: ya te lo había dicho antes yui si ambas no bañáramos juntas seria mas rápido *le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a yui*

yui: ca-callate lo dices como si fuera lo mas común del mundo *contesto yui girando el rostro así otro lado ocultanto el rubor de sus mejillas*

kyoko: si si *contesto kyoko imitanto la forma de actuar de su amiga seria y despreocuda con cierto tono de burla*

 ** _Yui espero en la sala sentada leyendo un pequeño libro que sostenía en sus manos hasta que kyoko salio del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, cuando termino de secarse el cabello se sentó enfrente de yui con unas hojas de papel y un lápiz._**

yui: y bien en que te puedo ayudar?? *dijo cerrando su libro y apartándolo sin antes marcar la pagina en la iba*

kyoko: bien hace poco compre un doujinshi de mirakurun pero con lo que no contaba es que era para mayores de 18 años aun así lo leí y me pareció muy interesante entonces en mi mente me planteé el reto de crear un doujinshi con la misma temática pero el problema es que yo no se mucho sobre ese tema y hay es donde entras tu *dijo kyoko mirando a yui de forma sonriente* necesitó que me inspires para crearlo

 ** _Yui se quedo impactada por lo que kyoko le había dicho ella que iba a saber sobre hacer doujinshis de ese tipo?? no es como que se la pasara leyendo eso o teniendo fantasías sexuales como cierta peliblanca._**

yui: y por que demonios me preguntas eso a mi!!?? yo que voy a saber sobre eso!!?? *le contestó yui sobresaltada y ruborizada*

 ** _Kyoko se acerco a yui y le susurro enfrete de manera decidida*necesito que te desnudes*_** ** _. Tan pronto como lo dijo yui salio corriendo al baño encerrándose para que kyoko no lograra entrar._**

yui: co-como se te ocurre pedirme eso a mi!!!!?? *grito yui desde el baño exaltada, nerviosa y tan roja como la pijama de kyoko*

kyoko: yui!!! *grito desde el otro lado de la puerta tocando la puerta* solo sera un pequeño momento te prometo que no tomare fotos ni nada por el estilo!!

yui: N-NOO LO HARÉ!! *grito yui recargada sobre la puerta*

kyoko: por favor fuiiii *contesto kyoko en forma de puchero* solo un momentito pequeño -3-

yui: NO!!!

kyoko: si lo haces te prometo que haré lo que tu quieras te lo prometo yui~nyaa

 ** _Yui se quedó un momento aun recargada sobre la puerta del baño_**

yui: l-lo que quiera??

kyoko: emmm s-si lo que tu quieras *contesto kyoko replanteándose su respuesta*

yui: q-quiero que dejes de dormirete en las clases que anotes tus apuntes y nunca me pidas los mios

kyoko: b-bien lo prometo

yui: y quiero que compres tu propio helado y que no te duermas muy tarde leyendo manga *le dijo yui a kyoko de forma decidida*

kyoko: QUE!!!?? mouuu yuiiii lo que sea menos eso leer manga es mi vida!! ;n;

yui: e-entonces no lo haré!!

 ** _Kyoko se quedo un momento pensando sobre sus dos opciones o dejar de leer manga en la noche o no hacer su proyecto. Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que kyoko al fin le respondió._**

kyoko: b-bien lo prometo!! *le contesto con algo de derrota en sus palabras*

 ** _Yui habrio la puerta del baño y se le quedo mirando a kyoko aun sonrojada_**

yui: p-pero primero quiero que tapes tus ojos *le dijo mirando hacia otro lado*

kyoko: okii *le contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro poniendo ambas manos en sus ojos*

 ** _Yui comenzo subiéndose la camisa que llevaba puesta sin aparta su mirada de kyoko para procurar que no quitara sus manos de su rostro. Cuando se quito la camisa comenzo a bajar su pantalón para dormir (o pans como mejor le entiendan XD). Kyoko un poco curiosa abrió un poco el dedo que cubría su ojo derecho para mirar como yui se desvestía 7w7. Yui alcanzo a percatarse de eso y rápidamente con su mano le dio un coscorrón a la cabeza de kyoko sacándole un chichón._**

 ** _yui:_** ** _B_** ** _AKA_**!! T-TE DIJE QUE NO MIRARÁS!! *regaño yui a kyoko súper roja y molesta*

 ** _kyoko: ouchhh!! g-gomen gomen ya no lo haré lo prometo *se quejo kyoko adolorida aun cubriéndose lo ojos*_**

 ** _Yui aun sin despegar la mirada de su amiga prosiguió a quitarse el sostén pasando ambas manos detrás de su espalda para desabrocharlo. Cuando pudo quitárselo lo puso a un lado de ella. Yui dio un gran suspiro y por fin le dijo a kyoko._**

yui: k-kyoko y-ya puedes m-mirar *le dijo yui a kyoko súper avergonzada y ruborizada*

 ** _Kyoko poco a poco comenzó a retirar sus manos de sus ojos, cuando las retiro se quedo un poco con los ojos entrecerrados acostumbrándose a la luz. Cuando porfin logró acostumbrarse dirijio su vista hacia el cuerpo de yui, al verla rápidamente se ruborizó._**

kyoko: y-yui *tartamudeó kyoko sin despegar la vista hacia el cuerpo de yui*

yui: q-que?? *le respondió a kyoko muy ruborizada y con los ojos algo llorosos*

 ** _Kyoko al ver a yui de esa forma no pudo contener cierto hormigueo dentro de su estomago. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y le dio algo de ansiedad. Cuando por fin logro contenerse y tranquilizarse un poco aparto la vista de todo el cuerpo de yui especialmente sus senos miro a yui directo a los ojos y le dijo._**

kyoko: etto e-eee y-yui a-aun llevas puestas t-tus bragas *le dijo a yui tartamudeando*

yui: Q-QUE!!?? N-no puede hablar en serio c-cierto!?? *dijo yui muy exaltada y ruborizada*

 ** _Kyoko miro a yui muy decida y le contesto *si*. Yui miro ruborizada al piso y pocisiono sus dedos en el elástico de sus bragas, poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus bragas deslizando las sobre sus piernas. Kyoko no pudo controlarse por mucho tiempo ver a yui como poco a poco bajaba sus bragas por sus piernas firmes, esbeltas y blanquecinas la estaban volviendo loca_**

t ** _anto que no pudo retener un pequeño gemido que para su suerte yui no alcanzo a escucharlo. Cuando yui termino de bajarse las bragas se puso firme y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda dejando todo su cuerpo a la vista dede kyoko. Kyoko no lograba despegar su mirada de yui ver sus senos y su esbelta figura era para ella un deleite para sus ojos._** ** _Kyoko cuando por fin logro incorporarse de su "trance" tomo de la barbilla a yui obligándola a verla directamente a sus ojos. Yui miro directamente a kyoko con los ojos llorosos y ruborizada temblando un poco por la mirada llena de lujuria de Kyoko. Para kyoko ver a yui de esa forma era algo sin igual sus ojos llorosos sus mejillas rojas y...sus labios esos labios que siempre le estaban regañando y que a simple vista siempre se veían pálidos y frágiles ahora se veían tan suculentos como su amado helado._**

yui: k-kyoko n-no me mires así *le dijo yui a kyoko entrecerrando un poco los ojos y con los labios tembloroso*

 ** _A kyoko no le importo el comentario de su amiga y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de yui. Yui estaba inmóvil mirando como poco a poco los labios de Kyoko se acercaban a los suyos y antes de que se dieran cuenta sus labios ya estaban conectados en un pequeño y gentil beso. Yui al darse cuenta de esto quedo estupefacta su cuerpo no lograba corresponderle, conforme yui llograba a acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación que sentía en ese momento yui se dejo llevar por el momento posicionó sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de la cabeza de kyoko haciendo mas profundo y duradero el beso. Kyoko rápidamente paso sus manos por la espalda de yui haciendo que a ella le de un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda. Con forme el beso seguía aumentando de intensidad a ambas les comenzaba a hacérseles mas difícil contener la respiración, cuando terminaron el beso kyoko recargo su cabeza en el cuello de yui. Yui sintió como la respiración entrecortada de kyoko rozaba su cuello haciéndola sentir un poco de placer ante la acción de la rubia._**

yui: k-kyoko q-qie haces?? *le pregunto yui a kyoko al sentir algo tibio y resbaloso sobre su cuello*

kyoko: inspirándome...*kyoko siguió lamiendo un poco en cuello de yui provocando que comenzara a gemir suavemente*

yui: n-no kyoko d-detente *trato decir yui con la voz entrecortada intentando apartar a kyoko con la poca fuerza que le quedaba*

 ** _Kyoko siguió lamiendo y besando a yui por el cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda, a yui poco a poco se le estaba haciendo mas difícil mantenerse de pie y poco a poco fue decendiendo hasta que se encontró con el frío piso rozando su espalda, kyoko poco a poco fue bajando el recorrido de sus besos lamiendo y besando todo a su paso._**

yui: e-espera k-kyoko *le dijo yui a kyoko poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza de kyoko*

 ** _Kyoko siguió con su trabajo hasta que llego a uno de los senos de yui lo miro un poco y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver que sus pezones estaban erectos y mejor aún que ella había provocado esa reacción al cuerpo de yui. Tomo con dos dedos el pezón derecho y comenzó a masajearlo un poco provocando que a yui se le escapen gemidos de placer, kyoko miro atentamente las reacciones que esto provocaban al cuerpo de yui, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a el seno izquierdo de yui dandole una pequeña provocando que se estremezca, kyoko poco a poco comenzó a subir la intensidad de las lamidas haciendo que yui dejara escapar fuertes gemidos, yui comenzaba a mover sus piernas al sentir como su entrepierna se comenzaba a mojar por el placer que la rubia la estaba haciendo sentir, kyoko al darse cuenta de esto siguió su camino besando todo a su paso hasta que llegó a su destino final, miro como esa zona estaba un poco hinchada y rosada kyoko miro a yui a los ojos y supo de inmediato por el rostro de su amiga que ella lo estaba deceando hace mucho, lentamente paso toda su lengua por la vagina de yui haciendo que se estremezca por el inmenso placer, kyoko comenzó a mover rápidamente su lengua en la entrada de yui mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba su clítoris, yui ya no aguantaba más se estaba volviendo loca por el inmenso placer que la rubia le ofrecia , en un arranqué de lujuria presiono el rostro de kyoko en esa zona haciendo mas profunda la sensación, kyoko acerco su mano izquierda a la vagina de yui y con su dedo de el medio logra penetrar a Yui haciendo que se retuerza de placer._**

yui: ahhhhh ahhh k-kyoko~ *yui trataba de articular una frase pero se le dificultaba mucho sostener la respiración*

 ** _kyoko comenzó a mover rápidamente su dedo dentro de yui rozando sus paredes vaginas y arrancándole grandes gemidos a yui, kyoko pudo sentir como poco a poco el interior de yui se estaba contrayendo y como comenzaban a salir mas fluidos de su interior, de un momento a otro yui sintió una gran oleada de placer por llegar ,habrio sus ojos de par en par y al fin tuvo su primer gran orgasmo._**

yui: k-kyoko!!!! *grito yui encorvando la espalda y soltando una gran cantidad de sus fluidos empapando la mano de kyoko*

kyoko: ummm y-yui *kyoko saco su dedo del interior de yui* t-te amo *kyoko volteo a mirar a yui que para su mala suerte se encontraba dormida* mouuu yui~nya tanto trabajo que me ha costado confesarte mis sentimientos y estas dormida -3- además necesitó que me ayudes a hacer mi doujinshi ahora que ya estoy llena de ideas :3

yui: zzzZzZzz

kyoko: buuu -3- *kyoko se levanta y comienza a poner el futon acomodo un poco a yui y la recostó lentamente para posteriormente recostarse* *Kyoko se quedo mirando el rostro de yui mientras dormía plácidamente* te amo yui~nya nwn *comentó para posteriormente depositar un beso en su frente*

FIN

 ** _AL FIN!!! XD TARDE MUCHO TIEMPO INPROBISANDO ESTA HISTORIA ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UNA CONTINUACIÓN PERO ESO DEPENDE DE USTEDES ;). SE DESPIDE DAENBRS16 HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!_**


End file.
